thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily, Rosie and the Fruitful Afternoon
It was very splendid afternoon on the Island of Sodor. Rosie was feeling very pleased with herself. Her smart lavender paint glistened in the sunshine just as she sped up along the line. She reached the junction just as Emily trundled in with some Freight Cars. Rosie was surprised to see her. “What are you doing here, Emily? you should be at the next station by now.” “I know it.” sighed Emily. “Those Freight Cars have been acting naughty all afternoon. “That's no excuse, Emily, nothing should stop us, all the engines rely on us to get along forever, now, if you’ll excuse me, I'll be on my way.” And Rosie trundled importantly away. “Bossy boiler.” muttered Emily. Rosie arrived at the harbor, it was market day, the harbor yard was filled with the sweet smell of fresh fruit from faraway lands, the fruit was delivered in big boats. Rosie watched just as strawberries, oranges, watermelons, and bananas were carefully loaded into her Freight Cars. Rosie set off on the main line. Along the way she met James. “Very fiesty and energetic, that’s me.” panted Rosie. “Pity the same can’t be the 1 for Emily, goodbye.” “What was all that about?” gasped Bill and Ben in unison. “That was trouble, trouble for Rosie, you just wait and see.” Emily was back in the yard, and busy tackling, she had the Freight Cars in good working order, and was making up for lost track of time. But the yard mistress had some terrible news. “What’s happened?" asked Emily’s driver. “’Rosie's brakes have jammed, we need Emily’s help right away.” Emily quickly set off to the rescue. Rosie was stuck on the line, and looking bummed out. Emily couldn’t help joking. “Got yourself in some sort of a jam, right, Rosie? a very sticky situation?” “Silence, Emily, it’s not a joke having jammed brakes. “And not very respectable either, I’m surprised you let it happen, Rosie, nothing can stop us train engines. “That’s enough, Emily.” said her driver. “Will you push those Freight Cars, please?” “Of course I will, there’s no time to lose, Rosie’s done too much of that already.” Rosie angrily hissed steam just as Emily was hooked up to the Freight Cars. “Off we go!” whistled Emily. “I’ll need to go faster to get there in the nick of time, those little train engines are so reliable” “Be careful, Emily.” called her driver, but Emily was in such a hurry. She didn’t notice that a detour sign had failed, and that she had been diverted into a siding. “Look out, Emily!” exclaimed her driver, and demanded she would stop, but it was too late. CRASH! The driver had jumped clear, but smashed fruit splattered all over Emily. The manager arrived. “Emily, you aren't to blame for the detour sign failure, but I’m not running a jam factory.” “Yes, sir, uh, no, sir.” And Emily squelched sadly to the wash down. Later that night the engine shed was silent. Rosie and Emily were feeling terribly sorry for themselves. At last, James spoke. “You know, everyone.” he said to no engine in particular. “There’s more than 1 way to get jammed.” “We all learned about that for today.” But still, there was silence. “What’s more than that? we all learned that sometimes when train engines help each other outta some sort of ‘jam’, things can still go crazy.” “So what?” asked James. “So, that means we learned a lot for today, and therefore……...” Then came a chorus in unison. “We’re very helpful train engines after all.” Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Television Scripts Category:Vhs